Memories of Warmth
by kellegirl
Summary: Summer in Twilight Town is normally something to look forward to, but when Roxas starts having dreams that seem a little too real, things get out of control. Serious lemons starting at ch. 2. yaoi, akuroku, not PWP, has a plot.ABANDONED
1. Red and Green

Me: So I was working on 'Axel Likes It When' and realized I wanted some Akuroku in Twilight Town

_Me: So I was working on 'Axel Likes It When' and realized I wanted some Akuroku in Twilight Town. It's another chapter story by the way, this is the teaser. And italics are a dream, just so you know._

_Cautai: That's it?_

_Me: That's it._

_Mims: Wow, short author's note._

_Disclaimer:__ The lawyers said no when I asked them if I could have Kingdom Hearts._

_Warning:__ Nothing overly explicit yet, maybe later…alright definitely later, but not now. Like, next chapter probably. But not PWP, nope there's a point to what I'm going to write. I have morals damn it! …Alright, I don't…but I have a point. For now, mentions of wet dreams and masturbation, kind of…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was happening again, the dreams. They used to just be of adventures, but now, now they were something more, something that kind of disturbed the little blond boy who was having them. He would see that flash of red and a piercing green, then he would feel hot, so unbelievably hot, but it was nice. It was actually too nice, considering that he always woke up with a rather nice little mess to clean up before his mother came to wake him for the day. Today was no different for Roxas. He woke and found himself sticky and he was damn well sick of it. Why was he having these dreams of someone who he had never met and getting so excited about it that he was…well, you know. And that wasn't even the worst part of it. He couldn't see the persons face, but he was fairly certain that they were a man, and Roxas wasn't gay. No, he was totally straight…right?

With a sigh Roxas pushed himself out of bed, it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it any longer, he wouldn't get any answers. Glaring down at the mess staining his pajama bottoms, the blond walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day and set them on the bed. Stripping down he threw his pajamas in the hamper, but when he reached for his boxers he found the bed empty. Frowning slightly, Roxas bent down to look around the floor, his clothes must have just fallen off the bed after all. A low chuckle made him spin around, but his room was empty. Still, he could have sworn he heard someone laughing at him.

Still peering around the room, Roxas suddenly couldn't move; heat was flowing through him again. Blue eyes slid shut as waves of pleasure washed over him, almost burning him in his own skin, but it was oh so good. He could swear he felt it sliding over his skin like too warm hands, caressing him ever so lightly. It was almost like there was hot breath on his neck, like there were lips just barely touching him. His own breath sped up as the feeling intensified, as the hands felt realer, the lips seemed to touch him. Still he couldn't move, even as those hands that weren't really there, that couldn't be there, ran over him. They ran across his shoulders, down his sides, over his stomach, and finally seemed to grip his length. Gasping slightly, Roxas tried to get his body to respond, to turn, to make sure it was only a dream; that he was all alone, but he still couldn't move.

He was so close, the heat was pooling in his stomach, he couldn't hold on much longer. "Do you like that Roxas?" a voice asked, a very male voice.

Snapping out of his daze, Roxas spun around only to find he was alone. Looking around in confusion, the blond found himself completely dressed standing by himself in the middle of his room. "Has my imagination really gotten that vivid?" he asked the empty room.

"Roxas!" a voice called from downstairs, "Your friends are going to be here soon!"

"Crap," the blond muttered as he grabbed his school bag from his desk. After throwing one more look around the room, Roxas hurried downstairs.

After a hurried breakfast, Roxas went out onto the porch to wait for Hayner, Pence, and Olette to show up. He couldn't help but to think back to what had happened in his bedroom that morning, because there was no way he had imagined it. Nope, no way. He was straight after all, why would he imagine a man's voice. Because he was straight, not gay, nope…right? Sighing heavily, Roxas sat down and put his head in his hands. Why was he thinking these things anyway? Why was he questioning something he knew was true? He was straight, he knew it. He had a crush on that girl down the street after all. And that meant he was straight. Not gay. At all. End of thought train. No stops in gay town. Still, that had been nice, like the dreams.

"Gah!" Roxas pulled his hair slightly, "I'm not gay!"

"Nice to know," a smug voice said, "But we all know it's a lie."

Looking up startled, Roxas saw his friends smiling down at him. "What is that supposed to mean Hayner?" Roxas growled.

"Only that you've been checking out my ass all year," Hayner smiled and struck a pose as Pence and Olette rolled their eyes, "I can't blame you though, I am one hot piece of sex."

"Get over yourself Hayner," Roxas said as he stood, "No one wants to tap that. Well, maybe Seifer."

"Ew," Hayner recoiled as if bitten, "That's just nasty Roxas."

"You asked for it," the blond said as he walked over to his nice friends.

"And it is true," Olette giggled as they started on their way down the street.

"Oh god," Hayner grabbed his head, "The images."

Roxas let Pence and Olette go on about how Hayner would look so cute with Seifer and Hayner cringe and yell at them in disgust, his mind somewhere else. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud, and that his friends had heard him. At least he had successfully distracted them so that they teased the other blond of the group; he wasn't really in the mood to deal with having to explain what he meant. Still, what did it all mean? Was he just having a normal teen moment, normal sexual confusion? Or was it something more? Why did it feel so good? It certainly hadn't felt that good when he had touched himself to thoughts of that girl down the street. This was so much more intense, so much better. Maybe he was gay, maybe he was just lying to himself. No, he wouldn't have had those thoughts if he was. It was just a phase, that was all. Or maybe he was bi? It was too complicated, why couldn't there just be an easy answer?

"Hey Rox," a voice said, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked dully.

"Jeeze dude, pay attention," Hayner sighed, "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Maybe some other time," Roxas said just as dully.

"Ah," Hayner threw his hands up, "Why won't any of you go to the beach with me?"

"Because we have all summer," Pence said, "And the weather is horrible today."

"I don't mean today."

"We'll go later," Olette assured the temperamental blond, "We do have all summer."

"I guess," Hayner didn't sound convinced.

"Hey guys," Roxas said suddenly.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"I don't really feel that good; I think I'm just going to go home."

"You don't look so good," Olette said and walked up to him to put a hand on his forehead, "You do feel a bit warm. Maybe you're just getting sick."

"Stop mothering him Olette," Hayner said, "Just let him leave."

"I really feel loved," Roxas said in a false pained voice.

Ignoring Olette's attempts to make him feel better, Roxas headed back towards his house. Halfway there he decided he didn't want to go home, it was too early in the day to go home and mope. Because that's what he was doing, moping, he had to admit that to himself. Sighing slightly, he made his way up Twilight Hill and sat on the grass watching the trains move below him. It was oddly calming, the way that they simply passed him by at regular intervals. It was predictable, normal. There was nothing abnormal about it, no questions, no worries, no confusion, just…normal. Closing his eyes, Roxas laid down on the grass and let himself drift into darkness.

_"Roxas," the voice breathed._

_"Hm?" the blond sat up to find himself alone._

_"You don't remember do you?"_

_"Who's there?" Roxas stood, turning slowly in an attempt to locate the speaker._

_"It's me, you know me," the voice said directly behind him._

_Spinning Roxas found himself facing red and green, but there was nothing else, no distinguishing features, just hair and eyes. "I don't know you," the blond said uneasily._

_"Sure you do," the figure came forward and Roxas saw black beneath those eyes and that hair, "Just like I know you. Just like I know your body."_

_"My what?!" Roxas took a step back, startled by the man's statement._

_"Come on Roxy," the figure continued to advance, "You know you want me to remind you, you always do."_

_"No I don't."_

_The figure was suddenly right in front of Roxas, his hands slipping around him and pulling him close. The scent of smoke filled the blonde's senses and his muscles relaxed as he leaned into the embrace. He didn't react as the hands ran down his frame, slipping under his shirt and caressing his sides. "See," that deep voice whispered, "Your body remembers me, knows me."_

_"Why?" Roxas whispered, unable to raise his voice or head._

_"Why what?"_

_"Why do I feel this way?"_

_"Because, you belong with me Roxas," the voice became stern, "And I won't let you go, not now or ever."_

With a gasp Roxas sat up, looking around wildly. It was the half dark of night time in Twilight Town; he had slept through the day. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Roxas ran his hand through his hair. Why was this happening to him? Who the hell was it that he kept dreaming about? And why…why was he so familiar?

"This doesn't make any sense," he whispered to the 'night'.

Opening his eyes and staring up into the sky, Roxas had never felt so lost before in his life. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Realizing that his mother was probably getting worried about him, Roxas stood and started home. Walking through the streets, he was glad that there was no one out to bother him; he really didn't think he could deal with people right now. Walking down an alley, Roxas paused and looked behind him. He could have sworn he was being watched…but there was no one there. Shaking his head slightly, the blond turned and continued on his way, never noticing the emerald eyes watching him from the shadows.

Walking quickly, Roxas finally made it back home and with one last glance at the street, slipped inside. His mother was watching TV in the living room and looked up briefly to smile at him as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Roxas didn't bother to undress before falling onto his bed. He had barely been awake all day, and yet he was so exhausted. It felt like he hadn't slept in almost a week, not in almost an hour.

"What's going on with me?" he asked the ceiling, "Why is all this happening?"

There were no answers, no voice to tell him to remember. Though why he expected one was beyond him. He almost wanted the man to appear in his room like he had in his dream. To ask him what was going on of course. He didn't want something else, no, just explanations. Sighing at his own lie, Roxas rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Why did it have to be this confusing? Up until the dreams started he hadn't ever questioned is own sexuality, not even once. He had always been so sure about liking girls, but now… It was just too confusing; he didn't want to think about it.

Slowly his body started to relax, his eyes becoming heavy and thought fell away. Roxas was sure he must have fallen asleep, because suddenly there was a hand rubbing his back in such a soothing manner and it didn't seem weird at all. He simply let the hand move across his shirt, softly massaging away all his stress. It was nice, warm. "Mm," he murmured, "That feels good."

A soft chuckle followed his statement and another hand was placed on his back. The hands began to knead into his tired muscles, the knots that had developed over weeks of tension and uncertainty vanishing under that those skilled warm fingers. Thought seemed so far away that Roxas barely registered when a deep voice spoke. "Do you still not remember me?"

"What?" the blond found that his voice was thick, almost like he could barely speak.

"Roxas," the hands vanished, "Why do you do this to me?" But the blond didn't answer; he had fallen too deeply into the darkness of sleep. A soft sigh filled the room and the man stood from where he was kneeling next to the bed. Running his hand through crimson hair, emerald eyes scanned the bedroom. As they fell on a picture of Roxas and that _woman_ the blond called mother, a small smile crept onto the man's lips. Walking over to it he picked the frame up and pocketed it. With one last look at the sleeping boy he vanished into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what cha think? I'm going to be working on a ton of oneshots for artist alley at Anime Detour next year, and I was thinking of having them be in a similar style to this, so it's important to know if it works. _

_Mims: Talk about the future of the story!_

_Me: Right. So this is a chapter story and will be very explicit in the very near future. I'm having it take place over the entire summer vacation that Twilight Town Roxas went through, not jut the few days we saw. And I'm majorly altering some things later on, guess what and win…my undying love? Not a contest by the way. Also, if I'm getting kind of OOC for any of the characters please tell me. I don't write Hayner, Pence, and Olette very often, so I worry about doing them wrong. As I said in the warning this is not PWP at all, I have a very real point to what I'm going to write. There will be sex, and lots of it, but a point none the less. Actually, the next chapter starts and ends with sex. It's sex, story, plot, sex. And a completely random question if anyone is reading this. Does anyone know where to find Crisis Core cut scenes for downloading? I want to make an AMV and I can't find them anywhere. So now REVIEW! No reviews for kelle611 means no sex for the readers. I won't waste my time on something no one likes, so five reviews or no porn with point._


	2. dreams and cream

_Me: Holy shit! I forgot to put this up! I've had the half chapter, cuz this ain't what I originally intended for the whole chapter, done for at least two months. So this is up because I got my 4000__th__ profile view and decided, stupidly, to update all my stories. I'm not going to have a moment of free time for a week or two. I'm even cutting back on my porn…I mean art research. So here's the plan, because I made one, I'm updating this, then Therapy, Tales of Insomnia, Akuroku in Wonderland, Holiday Surprises is coming out early, and finally I'm doing a bonus chapter of Dinner can Wait. Happy now? _

_Disclaimer:__ I own one fucked up mind, but no rights._

_Warning:__ Lots of sex! Lots of gay sex! Lots of Axel Roxas gay sex! No likey the gay sex no readie the damn gay sex story! Flame because it sucks, not because you're homophobic. If you are homophobic I will file abuse! Anything else, go ahead. But seriously, I have some extreme lemons coming up in this story. _

_Reading info:__ as in the previous chapter italics are dream scenes. I will continue that pattern for the entire story. Also, I have '#' in dialogue every now and then. This is where Roxas or someone else is saying something but Roxas can't hear it. It's like with the picture thing in the game, but not necessarily that word and only Roxas can't hear it/doesn't know what it is. It could actually be several words, but all you need to know is that it relates to Roxas' past. If you can guess what all the #'s are I'll be impressed. I do have specific words in mind; I'm just skipping them to be frustrating._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It was so hot, so very hot, and Roxas couldn't seem to cool down. But he didn't want to, it felt so nice. It was like there was fire running through his veins, yet it didn't burn him in the least bit. There were hands too, burning hot hands that were so much warmer than the fire that seemed to fill Roxas at that moment. They ran over his skin, leaving a searing trail in their wake that slowly dissolved into tingles that wouldn't go away at all. His breath was short and seemed to stop all together when the hands slid across his chest, one coming up so long fingers pinched at a nipple. It hurt, but god did it feel good._

_"Do you like that Roxas?" a voice murmured._

_"Yes #" Roxas was sure he said a name, but he couldn't make it out. "#" he tried again, but still the name didn't reach his ears._

_"You know what you'll like even more?"_

_"What?" the blonde's voice was little more than a whisper._

_Roxas felt his body being turned and found the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen in his entire life staring down at him. Before he could react, he felt soft lips being pressed against hi own. Smoke seemed to invade his senses as the lips moved against him, almost drowning out his other senses with its intensity. It was only distantly that he was aware of those hot hands sliding over his skin again, that they were slowly removing his clothes. But even had he been fully aware, Roxas probably wouldn't have cared. This just felt right, something nothing had been doing in a long time. As a soft tongue brushed against his lips, Roxas opened his mouth in a silent sigh, allowing it access. The blond couldn't suppress a shiver as the tongue moved around his mouth, running over his teeth as if mapping them before moving to caress his own tongue. Roxas responded without a second thought, moving in what almost seemed like a fight for some kind of control, but he didn't want it._

_Moaning softly, Roxas brought his hands up to grip soft hair as he was pushed back onto a hard surface. He didn't really know when he had become completely naked, but he didn't care in the slightest. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around the taller figure in front of him. Distantly he wondered why the other was naked, but the thought was soon pushed from his mind, it didn't really matter. He felt that mouth move away from his own, trailing searing kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Slender fingers caressed his cheek and Roxas turned his head so that he could take them into his mouth and suck lightly. Above him was a soft moan and the blond smiled around the digits in his mouth. He loved when he could make moan like that. _

_The fingers removed themselves and slowly trailed down his body, leaving a slick line in their wake. Roxas gasped slightly when they moved over his member, whining when they left it behind. "Please," he whispered. He didn't know what he was asking for, but the other did. The fingers moved farther down, rubbing against the blonde's entrance. Roxas' breath caught in his throat as one pushed itself inside him, his back arching slightly at the intrusion. It should have hurt, it really should have, yet there was no pain, only an expectation. "Please #," Roxas gasped, "I need you now."_

_A deep chuckle answered him and the finger was joined by another one, then a third. Still there was no pain and Roxas bucked his hips against them slightly. When they were all removed he couldn't help but to whine in disappointment, it had just started to feel really good. His protests stopped when he felt something larger brushing against his entrance. Smiling up at those emerald eyes, Roxas relaxed as he was pushed into. This was what he wanted, that feeling of being filled, it was what he needed. But he wasn't getting everything that he needed. The green eyed man wasn't moving. With a slight whimper Roxas reached for the man, silently begging him to move, to take him fully and completely. _

"Roxas!" a voice called loudly.

"Wha?!" Roxas sat up, flailing his arms around him as he tried to figure out where he was. Looking around his room, the blond breathed out slowly before all color drained from his face as memories of the dream surfaced. "Oh god," Roxas groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Roxas, sweetie?" a woman's voice said right outside his door.

"Yeah mom," the blond tried to make his voice even, failing miserably and wincing slightly at the pause that followed.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Roxas immediately checked to make sure he didn't have to clean anything up before his mother came in, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Alright," his mother didn't sound convinced, but didn't open the door. Roxas thanked the gods that she didn't. He may not have had a mess to clean up, but he definitely had an issue he didn't want his mother to find out about, at least if he didn't want to get another birds and the bees talk. "I have to go into work early today; will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Roxas listened to his mother move around downstairs and finally heard the door slam, indicating she was finally gone. The blond let out a relieved sigh and stared down at his lap. He didn't get it, how could he still have a, a, yeah. More over, why had he gotten one for that kind of dream? Wasn't that sort of stuff supposed to make boys wake up in a cold sweat? It just wasn't right, he wasn't gay. Still, it had felt so nice, being filled and having those hands…

"Gah!" Roxas grabbed his hair, forming fists and pulling hard, "Why am I doing this?! I'm straight damn it!"

"Really?"

"Yes rea," Roxas looked around his room, but there was no one there. "What?" he said to the empty room, "But I thought. I could have sworn someone just said really. Oh gods, I'm going crazy. A shower! That's what I need, a shower. I'll take a nice cold shower and wake myself up and it will all make sense again. I'm just sleepy, nothing more. I'm talking to myself, shut up Roxas!"

Grabbing a towel off the floor, Roxas hurried down the hall to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, the blond tossed the towel on the sink and started to strip down, his night shirt and pajama bottoms thrown on the floor without a second thought. Moving to the shower, Roxas turned it on and didn't wait for it to come to temperature, simply stepping in and letting the fridged water wash over him, startling his senses to full awareness. Smiling slightly, the blond was very pleased that his…problem was going away. Nothing like a cold shower to take care an embarrassing morning…yeah. Leaning against the tiled wall, Roxas let his eyes slide closed. Why did everything have to be so confusing? It wasn't like Roxas had ever had these kinds of thoughts before in his life, hell, he barely counted as hormonal with how little he looked at girls. The only person he'd ever really even thought about was Chloe from down the street and that wasn't anything like this. This was pure lust and something else he had never experienced before. Why did the first real feelings of lust have to be for some faceless man? Roxas groaned softly and ran a hand over his wet face. He should just ignore it; that would at least let him calm down enough to think it through rationally.

"Roxas," a deep voice breathed in his ear.

"What?"

"Why are you running from me like this?"

"I'm not running," the blond whispered.

"Yes you are," the voice said, sadness in the soft words.

Roxas didn't bother to respond, simply enjoying the hot water that was spraying down on his back. Wait, the water wasn't supposed to be hot. The blonde's eyes shot open and he spun around to see who had spoken to him, only to find himself alone in the swirling steam. "What's going on?" he whispered.

It was too strange and Roxas suddenly realized just how exposed he really was. He needed clothes…now. Turning off the water, Roxas climbed out of the shower and peered around the bathroom as if expecting to be suddenly attacked; which if the voice was anything to go by he might be. He stopped his movements when he realized that the door was open a crack. He was certain he had closed it, he never left it open when he was in the shower. Hell, he shut it when he was brushing his teeth. That didn't bode well for him…he had to get dressed. Reaching towards the sink for his towel, Roxas stopped dead. His towel was gone. Eyes suddenly wide, Roxas started looking around for the missing fabric and noticed something else; his pajamas were gone as well. He had a hand towel to cover himself with and nothing else. Grabbing said towel, the blond did his best to hide himself, decided it was useless, and tossed it aside. Carefully, Roxas stuck his head out the bathroom door, looking both ways to see if anyone was out in the hallway. When he didn't immediately notice anyone, Roxas edged out of the bathroom and darted into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh he strode across his room to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Tossing them on the bed, Roxas grabbed a towel that he had thrown by his laundry basket, smelled it, decided it was clean enough, and proceeded to dry himself off. He was just putting the towel in the laundry when he heard a creak outside his bedroom door. Eyes wide, Roxas felt extremely vulnerable all of a sudden. Grabbing his clothes, the blond practically jumped into them, his eyes fixed on the door. But no one came through, no one attacked him, and there was no more noise from outside.

Silently chastising himself for freaking out like that, Roxas glanced over at his clock, 6:30. Groaning slightly at how early it was, at least for a teenager on summer vacation, Roxas flopped down on his bed and stared out the window. He felt rather stupid for reacting the way he had to that noise, it couldn't have been anything, just the house settling. Gazing down at the street, Roxas let his mind go blank; it really wasn't doing him any favors to think about it. Sapphire eyes scanned the street below the room. There were a few people out already, but not many, mostly just those heading into work. None of the neighborhood kids were up yet, not even Seifer was out on patrol. For a minute Roxas considered just going back to sleep, but images of his latest dream flashed across his mind and he immediately discarded the idea, he really didn't want to have to take another cold shower after what had just happened. Laying his head on the glass, the blond watched as the last person on the street vanished. There was a rather nice view from his room, overlooking one of the nicer streets in Twilight Town. It really wasn't that bad to be up at this hour, there was no other time of the day where the sun filtered through the trees on the side of the street quite like it did at that moment. It was pretty.

Smiling slightly, Roxas noticed a figure dressed all in black at the end of the street. As soon as his eyes rested on the cloaked person they turned to leave. Just as they reached the corner their hand came up and brushed back their hood. Roxas had only a second to register the crimson locks that spilled out from under their cover before the figure was gone. For a moment the blond simply sat there, too shocked to move, but when his senses kicked back in he practically flew out of the house. Running down the street, Roxas prayed the figure was still in eyesight, or at the very least near by. He had to see that person's face; had to see their eyes. If he could…well he didn't know what would happen, but he had to see. Coming to the corner where the person had vanished, Roxas looked around in slight desperation. The person was no where in sight, but there weren't exactly many options as to where they could have gone. Heading down the street at a quick trot, the blond glanced down the alleyways that he passed in hopes of seeing something, but there wasn't anyone there. He was slightly thankful that most of the alleys were dead ends; he didn't have to think about whether or not he should go down them to check if the person had taken that escape route. Not that they were really escaping, they had to know that they were being followed to do that.

Coming to the usual spot, Roxas stopped. He didn't know which way to go from there. Looking around, the blond sighed heavily, he wasn't going to find the cloaked figure. As he turned to head back home a voice stopped him. "What you doing here yo?"

"What do you want Rai?" Roxas really wasn't in the mood to deal with Seifer's lackey at the moment.

"Protecting the town yo," Rai crossed his arms as he looked the blond over, "So what're you doing yo?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Roxas brushed past the older teen and headed back towards his house.

"Well what do we have here?" a new voice said and Roxas inwardly cringed.

"Hello Seifer," he growled, "I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this."

Roxas tried to leave, but a hand caught him around the arm and held him where he was. "What are you doing out at this time of day?" Seifer growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Roxas spat as he glared up at the scarred teen.

"I'm doing my job and protecting the town," Seifer's eyes narrowed slightly, "But you seem to be avoiding the question, that makes me think you're up to something."

"I thought I saw someone and just wanted to catch up to them," Roxas said, knowing that if he didn't say something he was going to have to fight Seifer to get out of his grip and head home, "But I couldn't find them so I'm going home."

The older teen didn't seem too convinced, but dropped his hand and allowed Roxas to pull away. Just as the blond was about to turn and leave something in Seifer's eyes stopped him. "What?!" the blond snapped.

"Nothing," Roxas mumbled; his face heating up as he made to leave, "Just thought I saw something."

He could feel the other boy staring at him, but refused to look back as he trotted back towards his house. As soon as he reached his street he realized he really didn't want to go back home, it was probably still all weird in there. Not that there was anything weird going on, it was all just his imagination and nothing more, but he still didn't want to go back inside. Sighing slightly, Roxas turned towards the train station, trains always calmed him down for some reason. He could just get on the free one and ride around until his nerves settled. His plans were slightly derailed when he made it to the station. Pence was just walking out and noticed the blond immediately, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey Rox!" he shouted as he came up to his friend.

"Hey Pence," Roxas forced himself to smile, "What are you doing up at this time of day? Don't you usually sleep until at least 10?"

"Yeah," the brunet smiled, "But the ice cream shop is debuting a new flavor today and I want to be the first to try it. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Roxas shrugged slightly, "Not like I have anything else to do."

"This new flavor sounds really interesting," the brunet smiled broadly as they made their way down the street, "Sea salt."

"Sea salt?" Roxas glanced at his friend in confusion.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really good, they have it at the beach already, but it's just starting to be sold here. I can't wait to try it."

Roxas walked along side his friend as the brunet went on about how he had heard so much about it last year and had always wanted to try it and how Roxas had to try it too. The blond agreed, if only to get Pence to let up on that particular issue. Sea salt didn't sound like that good of an idea for ice cream, but who was he to damn it right off the bat? He would tell the brunet it was horrible after he was forced to try it. He really couldn't see how ice cream could be salty; it was supposed to be sweet, like chocolate or vanilla, not ocean water. But Pence seemed thoroughly excited about it, so Roxas wasn't about to say anything. The pair finally made it to the ice cream shop and found that it was still closed. Pence pulled Roxas over to the door, presumably to form a line, and the blond simply started to watch the increased traffic. More and more people were out and it seemed like a good deal of them were wearing red and black today. That was unbelievably distracting and Roxas couldn't even begin to concentrate on what his friend was saying. His attention kept flitting from one passerby to the next, each time he saw bright red or dark black his heart seemed to skip a beat. He hadn't even realized what a big deal that stranger had been, how desperately he had wanted to see them. Finally Roxas saw Mrs. Hues (_I don't know what the real owners name was or if they even had one_) coming to unlock the shop. Roxas liked the ice cream shop owner quite a bit; she was always so kind to him.

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Now off to work on all my other stories I must update soon. I work 36 hours this week so it's not going to be easy, but I'll get all my stuff up. I swear! I'll do it!_

_Mims: No you won't._

_Me: You're probably right, but I'll try to get it all done. No sleep for me, yay! -Dies inside- _


	3. I'm so sorry

VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION

VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!

So this will be up in a bunch of my stories since it applies to about half my work. If you're seeing this it means I must cancel this story and can not update here any longer. I am very sorry for this, but my mom read my work and I am no longer allowed to write lemons. My AFFN and y!gallery accounts will continue though. Don't understand, comment and I'll explain in the response. All non lemon works will continue and some that involve lemons as well will be altered to allow their continuation. Corrupted's lemon will not be as that ruins the whole damn thing though, but will be continued.

COMMENT AND I'LL EXPLAIN ANYTHING IN THE REPLY!!

Seriously, I am more than happy to explain how things will work in the future. In a reply. If you want details just comment and ask and I'll give them. Otherwise I'm afraid this is the end of my lemonade party on fanfiction and deviantart. Looks like I'll have to drink at y-gallery. Comment and I'll explain.


End file.
